LegendGames 3PC
The LegendGames 3-D Personal Console, more commonly known as the LegendGames 3PC, is a handheld video game console developed by LegendGames Entertainment. Design The overall design is essentially a cross between PlayStation's Vita and Nintendo's 3DS. Rather than being foldable, is has a sliding feature like many keypad-based cell phones. The top half features a wide screen, volume control, Home button, and speakers. The bottom half contains a touchscreen, the d-pad, two analog pads, start and select buttons, and traditional buttons. The reverse side of the top half holds the system's camera lense, and the bottom half holds the two triggers and rear touch pad. On the the left side of the bottom helf (when viewing the system from behind), lies the stylus to be used on the touchscreen. On the top of the bottom half, located between the triggers, lie three notable spaces. The middle slot is, of course, where the player would insert games. On each side of the game slot are two switches. The one on the left is for the system's WLAN control, and the one on the right is the power switch. On the very bottom of the console are two more slots. The larger slot is for traditional SD cards, namely those used in cameras. The smaller slot is for micro SD cards, like those used in cell phones. The middle area is where the charger is plugged into. There is also a headphone jack. Features *A PlayStation Vita-styled interface that includes bubble-like icons for apps and digital game titles. *Region free. *Apps include Youtube, Netfilix, Internet Browser, and other apps that many consoles possess. *Game recording and uploading. In addition to screen captures, players can record gameplay from any game in the *The camera can take both pictures and video. In addition, pictures can be modified or drawn using the touch screen. *Made of the same material as a Nintendo DS Lite, so there are little to no fingerprint or dust collection issues to worry about. Applications This is a list of apps that would be included on the 3PC. *'Software: '''This is where both digital and retail games appear when on the system. Similar to the PlayStation Vita, software titles install quick-start applications in the Software folder, allowing players to quickly access the games at their convenience. When retail title aren't inserted into the system, the "Start" option will be removed, however, the "Software Manual", "Internet Search", and "Update History" options may still be accessed. *'LegendGames 3PCatalog:' This application allows players to access the online store for the 3PC, where they can download additional apps, digital games, add-on content, demos, and other traditional digital media. *'Media:' This application launches third-party applications such as Youtube, Facebook, and other social media sites. *'LegendGames 3PCamera:' This app allows players to access the system's built-in camera. The camera can take pictures and capture video. **'Gallery:' This application allows players to view their photos and videos saved to the system or memory card. All software titles support screenshots and video capture options. Additionally, similar to the Nintendo 3DS, photos can be drawn on and edited in different ways. *'LegendGames Community:' This application opens up the LegendGames Community. The community itself is designed to let players upload and share their characters and other creations from Avatar City and OC Arena, as well as download characters and items crafted by other players. This also serves as the console's equivalent of PSN/Xbox Live/Miiverse, allowing players to view their online friends, invitations, and messages. *'Avatar World:' This application allows players to create a digital avatar of themselves to be represented on the console and in the LegendGames Community. These can either be realistic or cartoony, depending on the player's preferences. Avatars created in Avatar World can be played with in ''Legend Games: Sports Mix, Avatar City: Portable, and potential future games, as well. Similar to PlayStation Home, players can be represented by a single Avatar, but can save alternate Avatars to their "Stash", a collection of Avatar designs that can be changed at any time. List of 3PC Titles Launch Titles Here is a list of titles that would be released at the system's launch: Other Titles Here is a list of titles that will not be launch titles, but will be released for the system at some point. Possible Titles Here is a list of titles that are rumored, but lack confirmation: Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:LegendGames 3PC